Falling Asleep
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Riza gets in a car accident, is raped, and left out in the snow to die...Roy saves her, but is she still scarred even if she doesn't look it? Royai M for strong adult themes and bad language
1. I'll never sleep again

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!

* * *

'I'm going to die…' Yes I remember thinking that. I thought I was, but I had a vague inclination that I'd live…HA…I have to say that I wasn't expecting what happened to do so…Well here's how it stared:

I thought of his perfect face, those serious, yet kind and humored and sad eyes. His famous smirk etched into his features. His raven hair, wafting in the breeze. I stopped quick to avoid hitting a tree, but I did anyway because of the ice that covered the road. I crashed through the windshield and landed, unharmed except for a broken leg, on the snow about a foot in front of my car. I couldn't stand. I cursed and yelled. A man came out of a nearby house and asked if I was okay. When I said that I couldn't walk, he picked me up gingerly and brought me into his house. Despite my objections, he placed me gently into his bed and got me some soup.

This man was nice…I remember thinking that at the time…I fell asleep.

I woke up about an hour later, my arms were tied to the top bed posts. A leather strap at my waist held my bare stomach and my pulled up knees to the mattress, another held my ankles to the edges of the twin sized bed. I was naked. That wretched man was on top of me. I tried to move, but I couldn't.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth…Mustang ain't going to save you this time." He said wickedly. He moved up and knelt above my chest. He thrust himself into my mouth and told me to suck him. I bit it and he whelped in pain. He growled and squeezed my broken leg. I yelled and he thrust his hard back in my mouth. I complied to his demands. He finally, after what seemed like an eternity, gave up on it and began to forcefully kiss me. I refused to kiss him back and kept turning my mouth away from his.

"If you don't kiss me back then I'll kill your precious Colonel."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Hmmm." He smirked and moved down to where he could see my womanhood in full view. I cursed and he began to lick my clit. He eventually got bored and shoved his tongue into my vagina. I gasped in pain. He felt my barrier and smiled.

"Still a virgin? A little ho like you?" He shoved himself into me, full force. Blood left me and splashed against his thighs, I yelled in pain. I magically lived through the pain of the rape, I'm not sure how.

He untied my hands just long enough to tie them together and pulled me to his car, still naked. He drove me to the woods and pushed me out of the car into the snow and drove off. I passed out.

"Riza? RIZA! Oh my, GOD…NO!!! Riza, Riza, Riza come on wake up. Please, I– I can't live without…you…Riza…I'm taking you home…you need a doctor. Ugh…OK, come on…" I felt myself being lifted into the air and in the arms of my love. I let a sigh escape me. I opened my eyes when I felt myself being put down in a seat. Roy smiled down at me, but I could tell that he had been crying AND I could tell that he was still worried. I had no idea how he had found out, but I was sure glad that he did.

"R…Roy…" I moaned and leaned into his warm, inviting chest.

"Riza, relax…I'm taking you home."

"My key's are in the mailbox." I managed to say as he helped me sit back.

"OK, get some sleep, I'll dress you when we get to your house and I'll call a doctor." I just smiled, refused to fall asleep. I wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Miss. Hawkeye? You're fine. You have a minor injury of the vagina and a fractured leg, but you don't have a major injury."

"Thank you doctor." I mumbled and looked to Roy who was smiling reassuringly. I smiled back and looked at the doctor.

"Here's my bill, you can come to the office as soon as possible to get a cast and here's a prescription for a pain killer."

"Thank you again, doctor. Roy, can you please let him out." I said sweetly even though I was pissed. I smiled cutely at Roy and he smiled back and did what I said. I heard him thank the doctor and then he came back to my side. He took my hand and kissed the knuckles.

"How do you really feel?"

"I'm angry, confused, sad…"

"Sad?"

"I was saving my virginity for…someone else…" I knew that I had blushed and he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I think he'll forgive you, it wasn't your fault."

"I didn't stop him…"

"You tried, you were strapped to a bed, you couldn't do much…and he probably threatened you too…" I could hear the anger rising in his words. I kissed him, full on the lips. He kissed back and hand me.

"Roy, he…he said that…he'd…k…kill you…" I broke down crying in his arms.

"Shhh…it's okay now, we're both safe for the most part." He kissed my forehead and gently got into the bed behind me so my back was pressed against his chest and his back was on the headboard.

"I…I…I love you, Roy…" I said, taking ragged breaths, recovering from my breakdown.

"I love you, too, Rize." He said and hugged me close to him. Pet names? Ugh... we're such losers...

* * *

Riza: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please let me know, I may even have the next chapter up by tonight, not a 100 chance, but it's possible:) Thanks for reading, stay tuned! I WILL GO MORE IN DEPTH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO DON'T BURN ME, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND LOVE NOTE ONLY PLEASE :)

Will Riza be okay?

What about Roy?

What will their future hold?

What's gonna happen with the rapist?

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Short Court!

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I never fell asleep again.

Roy cooked breakfast the next morning. While we were eating, he began to scold me for not sleeping, but he dropped the subject quite quickly. He took me to the doctor's for my cast, then to the pharmacy for medicine, and then to go to see a movie. He took good care of me, never seemed to care about taking care of me. I did as much as possible for myself so I wouldn't completely dependant on him.

For the days following, although very tired, I couldn't sleep. I started taking pills to help me and they did, but I needed Roy there to protect me too. He moved in, he didn't mind sleeping in my bed, with me on his chest and in his arms…hmmm… I went back to work. I was disabled because of my dumb cast, but I was still doing more work than Roy. One day though, I was feeling particularly crappy and I went to the nurse's office in the building.

"Ahhh, Miss. Hawkeye, what's the problem?" The sweet old lady asked.

"I have a stomach ache that won't go away."

"Did you take any medicine?"

"No, just some ginger ale."

"Alright, lay down, I'm going to give you a simple test." She handed me a pregnancy test.

"You don't think I'm pregnant do you?"

"It's necessary to give before I treat you." She said simply. I went in the bathroom.

"Did you find out what's wrong?" Havoc asked.

"Uh…she said that I'll be OK, I just need to take some medicine, that's it." I said. Roy knew something was up.

"Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery, I need you all to go get some lunch for the 6 of us." The 4 shrugged and nodded. They left.

"Riza…"

"I'm pregnant…" I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear. I didn't look at him.

"Rize…" He said and I heard him get close. He hugged me, stroking my hair softly. I began to cry. That ass hole rapist, impregnated me.

"I'm not keeping it, but I need the abortion papers signed by the father."

"I could say that I'm the father and sign it, if they fire me then fine, I'll get over it…"

"NO, no Roy, you're going to become Fuhrer, don't let me get in your way…I'm not that important!"

"Riza, don't you get it? You're the most important person in my life." I cried harder.

"Don't say that…I'm not significant."

"Riza, I love you. I want to be with you, if that means not being in the military then fine, I don't give a damn. I want to be with you, not some bimbo that I picked up on main street that looks somewhat like you that then I can have sex with and pretend that it's really you! I hate this place, I want to go to the top so I can be with you and support you at the same time." My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe. Had Roy just said that?

"Roy, I love you, too. K-kiss me…please." He smiled and agreed. He tasted so sweet. I loved it. He pulled away slowly.

"I'm going to the top, then we'll be together, how does that sound?"

"Will you protect me?"

"Forever."

"Then yes."

"Still want to get rid of the baby?"

"No, we'll raise him like he's your son."

"Sounds okay to me so long as he can have at least one sibling who is mine." I smirked and kissed him.

"Deal." He smirked back and we waited for the others to return with that food.

I started sleeping again. They took some of the DNA from the baby and found the guy who did it. He was arrested the court case was a few days away…

"Riza?" Roy called from the other room while I was cooking dinner.

"Yes, Roy?"

"How are you feeling?" He walked up behind me.

"A little sick, but nothing serious, why?" He smiled and placed a bag on the counter in front of me. It had 5 chick-flicks, a 12 pack of ginger ale, and a box which had 5 bags of microwave popcorn.

"Up to a movie marathon?" I smiled and kissed him.

"You're the best, did you know that?" I asked, turning slightly so I could look at him, smiling.

"I do my best." He said and hugged me from behind. I continued to cook the stew.

"I love you." I said and kissed him.

"I love you too." He said nuzzling my neck.

"This is the case of Elizabeth Hawkeye versus Joshua Beer. Miss Hawkeye, you are accusing Mr. Beer of assault, rape, and intent to kill. You are suing for $50,000 in child support, loss of work, and pain and suffering along with the $20,000 doctor's bill not including your broken leg."

"Correct, your honor."

"Mr. Beer how do you plead?"

"Guilty."

"Of all charges?"

"Yup."

"You must pay Miss Hawkeye in full, and I sentence you to 20 years in jail." My jaw dropped. It was that simple? I hugged Roy and he hugged me back, we made sure not to kiss because we were in public. He took me out to dinner and we went home. We repeated movie night and I slept soundly that night.

* * *

Riza: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please let me know, I may even have the next chapter up by tonight, not a 100 chance, but it's possible:) Thanks for reading, stay tuned!

Will Riza be okay?

What about Roy?

What will their future hold?

Is that the last of the rapist?

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. To the Park

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_I'm in the snow, I can feel my blood begin to freeze. I cry out in pain and agony. My wounds aren't too serious. I have a broken leg and a small cut on my forehead that's bleeding quite a bit. I looked around, no one was there, I banged my head back down on the ice. Suddenly, the cold is gone, I'm in a bed, twin-sized, naked, taped to it. That ass hole mounts me again. I yell. He leans down to kiss me and his face transforms into Roy's. He pumps into me without giving it a second thought, I cry in pain._

I shot out of bed. The sun was drifting into the room. Roy was standing in the doorway, looking VERY worried. I felt hot tears run down my face. He came over to me and rubbed my back.

"It's okay, I'm right here."

"It was awful, Roy…" He sat on the bed next to me and pulled my still small and skinny form into his lap.

"I know, but I'm right here and I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise."

"I love you…thank you."

"Thank me? What did I do?"

"Save me, take care of me, bear with my annoying-ness, being so nice to me…"

"Shhh, it was all out of love, I LOVE you…I'd do anything for you."

"R…"I just kissed him.

"Come on, I made you pancakes."

"Yum…"

"Sure are." He carried me to the table, though I told him I was okay to walk and I wasn't completely comfortable with it yet. He placed me in the chair and kissed my cheek before going to get me some pancakes.

After breakfast, we went to work and did what we were supposed to. We got through it much quicker than usual so we left early and went out to dinner. We went home and went to bed, Roy promised not to leave me until I woke up.

9 months later

My newborn son was one month old. His real father was in jail and had 19 years to go. Roy was being a great father. We named him Kyle and acted like Roy was his daddy. One day, when Kyle was sleeping, Roy and I were sitting on the couch watching some random soap opera when an announcement came on.

"Convicted criminal, Joshua Beer, sentenced to 20 years in prison for rape has escaped. When police went to check his cell, they found a cop in the cell instead. The weird part was that the cop was supposed dead 5 years ago. The cop died 3 days later, his body was never found. Joshua has not been seen, but his victims will be notified as soon as possible."

"Riza…"

"Oh my, God…" I felt tears stream down my face again as they had gotten used to doing. He wiped away my tears and kissed my nose.

"He won't hurt you or little Kyle. I promise."

"God, Roy…" I said and buried my head in his chest.

"I know…let it all out." I started to punch his chest. I continued until I broke down crying again. I had pushed Roy to the ground punching him and I was crying on top of him. He sat up and cradled me in his arms lightly. I slowly calmed down and he just continued to hold me, his arms at my waist and my head on his shoulder.

"He's never going to hurt you again, if he even thinks of it then I'll kill him." I smiled as best as I could and fell asleep in the warm protection of Roy's arms.

"Rize…time to get up, honey."

"Hmmm?"

"It's morning, my love."

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Did anyone call?"

"The police called asking if you knew about his escape."

"Good, what about anyone else?"

"No."

"OK." I got up and stripped of my pajamas, I didn't really care that Roy was in my room, he'd seen me naked and I was marrying him later. He went over to the crib and played with Kyle's little hand while I got on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I love Saturdays.

"Hey, Riza, I was wondering if you wanted to take Kyle for a walk in the park." I smiled. I didn't see why not, Roy would be there, I'd be safe. I had gotten used to the fact of Roy protecting me. He was my hero and it was great.

"That sounds fun, Roy."

"Alright, let's get going." He said, kissed me, and went to get Kyle dressed and ready.

When we got to the park, we noticed that it was quite full, but what caught our attention was a large circle of people crowding around one area.

"I'll go check it out." Roy said and went toward the group.

"Roy…wait…" I made myself stop, I acted like it didn't bother me and instead began to play with Kyle. He was about a year by this point and was quite a playful little boy. He had soft, blond hair, and bright reddish, brown eyes like mine. Thankfully he only looked like me and nothing like his dumb ass father. I picked him up and held him on my waist. He hugged close to me and smiled a huge, ear-to-ear smile. I smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"Rize…" Roy called as he jogged back over to me. He looked worried.

"What's the matter, Roy?"

"Let's get out of here…" He said and pulled me close with one arm. He guided me back in the direction of the house, pushing the baby carriage in front of him. He looked around nervously and kissed my temple to reassure me though it didn't work.

* * *

Your opinions please!!! Only 1 person out of 150 responded and he's responded to all of my works!!! PLEASE RESPOND I NEED FEEDBACK!!!! BURN ME 2, I DON'T CARE!!!! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!!!!

.:to be continued:.


	4. Fuhrers by the Dozen

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I followed Roy. He pulled me home, made me sit down and relax, put baby Kyle down for a nap and called the police. I laid on my couch for about 20 minutes until Roy came back.

"What's going on?!" I looked up at him and yelled trying to hide my horror.

"In the park…there was a girl…about 12…dead…raped, with a note attached to a knife that was going through her heart. It said: "I know about Kyle. I'll get you, I'll kill you and that lazy ass fiancée of yours and I'll take the boy, teach him the art of rape and use him as a sex toy when I'm bored and/or can't find a hit."

I felt my blood boil. I clenched my fists, but the thought of Roy being killed too made me break down. I cried in Roy's arms, nonstop for about 2 hours. I had a headache, stomach ache, and I was extremely tired when I finally stopped.

"It's okay, I promised remember? He won't touch any of us."

"Roy…"

"Let's go get some sleep."

"Okay…" But I couldn't sleep, not with that maniac on the loose. I insisted on having Kyle in our big bed with Roy and me…I couldn't stand to not be with him too. I didn't sleep at all that night.

The next day, we spent the entire time at Central. It seemed to be the safest place to go. At 3:00 we were called down to the Fuhrer's office. Roy and I went down, I carried Kyle with me. The Fuhrer had died 2 years prior to this and the LT. Fuhrer was using the Fuhrer's office for himself. Only Roy and I knew the truth behind the death of the Fuhrer.

"Brigadier General Roy Mustang, you have been promoted to Fuhrer, congratulations, sir. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, you've been promoted to head of security for the Fuhrer, as a cover, you're also the Fuhrer's secretary, congratulations to you as well, it was made official yesterday, you start tomorrow." We left, but before any celebrating could be done, a gunshot sounded. I grabbed a pistol from it's holster at my hip. I clicked the safety off and handed Kyle to Roy.

"If either of you get killed then I'll kill myself got it?" I said and Roy kissed me before running for a hiding spot where he and Kyle would be safe. I ran through the hallways quickly and quietly. I heard another shot and I followed it. I heard footsteps. I jumped into a nearby, hidden hallway. Joshua walked by at quick pace. He had a pistol in his right hand. I shot him, but I was so scared that I missed his heart. I never missed, I was so shocked at missing that I barely had time to block the bullet coming at me. I thought of Roy and shot again. It hit his bullet and both exploded. I shot his knee and he fell to the ground. He lay on the ground. I pinned him and shot off his dick.

"You won't be raping any twelve year olds anymore or any poor victim you decide to hit up. Kyle's being raised to think that his dad is Roy, so back off, you don't have to pay child support, Roy and I make enough to support him anyway. Roy loves him as much as I do. So if you come after any of us again then you nasty ass dick won't be the only thing that gets shot off." I said while tying him up. I handed him over to a cop who took him away to a high security prison.

"That was amazing, Rize!" Roy said. We were laying in out nice, new Fuhrer's bed, cuddling in each other's arms.

"What?"

"You with that whole shooting off that ass hole's dick."

"That was nothing, I was just thinking of you…"

"I think about you slightly differently." He said seductively. I bit my lip, but soon returned the sexy glare he was giving me. I jumped up onto his chest and kissed him, lovingly on the lips. He moaned into my mouth. I unbuttoned his white shirt, but didn't take it off of him. I gently rubbed his sexy chest. He unbuttoned my shirt and let it hang loosely at my sides, I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor. I leaned down and kissed him again. I moved down and kissed his stomach and began unbuttoning his pants. I pulled them all the way off along with his silky, black boxers.

"Roy…I love you." I said as he began unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down.

He flipped us gently. He laid me on my back on the bed and positioned himself about my entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." He kissed me and slowly pushed himself into me, It hurt a little, but that was only because he was bigger than that rapist. He moved in and out of me slowly then began to pick up speed. When he came in me it felt like my stomach would explode from happiness and fullness. I leaned up and kissed Roy before pulling him down to the mattress with me. I kissed him again and pulled the covers up over us.

Years Later:

"MOMMY!!!!!" Jessica yelled from the other room.

"What is the matter, Jess?" I yelled back.

"I can't find my other sock! I think Black Hayate ate it!!!!!"

"He doesn't like socks, can't you wear another pair?"

"I don't have any, they're all dirty."

"Wear one of your sisters' pairs. Between the 4 of you girls you have to have at least one pair." She moaned and walked off in that little 10 year old way. My oldest daughter, Samantha, slammed her bedroom door and ran into my arms. She was still a mommy's girl for a 16 year old.

"Mom he's an ass."

"Guys are, hon, fact of life. Look at your father."

"Mom…" She cried.

"Shhh…I know, I know…that's what that gun is for and that's why you're a state alchemist, get him back for it. 2nd lieutenants shouldn't go against their superiors." I said and she smiled before grabbing her bag lunch and kissing my goodbye.

"Don't be late for work today!!" I called to her as she ran to catch the school bus. My 13 year olds was next. The twins, Kate and Jake came out of their rooms and automatically began to bicker.

"Shut it!" I said, they both became silent. I handed them both their lunches, kissed Kate on the cheek and they left, hopping into the school bus. Jessica came out of her room, her sister's socks on.

"I'm ready, Mom." I smiled and handed her, her small lunch box and kissed her goodbye too. She sat at the bus stop while I shoed her other sister and her three, stubborn brothers out of the house too.

"Kyle, Roy Jr., and Chris! You are all late, get your lazy butts up, NOW!" Roy Jr. came running out of his room and ran into the bathroom across the hall. Kyle and Chris walked lazily to the kitchen, in their striped blue and white pajamas. Roy Jr. came out about half a minute later and the three of them ate about half the food that we had in the fridge. I ignored it and went into my own bedroom. Roy was still asleep. I went over to wake him up and noticed that it was just a mound of pillows.

"What the…" I heard the door close and I spun in a circle. My husband stood there in a tank top and a pair of black sweat pants, I just stared. He came closer to me and kissed me full on the lips. I moaned into the kiss.

"Are the boys gone yet?"

"No, hold on…" I said breathlessly. I went out in the hall and told the boys to go and wait for us at work. Somehow, they had all gotten into their uniforms and were still eating. I turned back into my room as they left, getting into Kyle's car and heading toward Central HQ.

"I love you." He said and kissed me again.

"I love you more."

"No way, it's impossible."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." I said and kissed him. I pushed him on the bed. I leaned over him with a hand on each side of his head. He leaned up and kissed me. I smirked and kissed him back.

* * *

THE END YAY!!!!

Liked it?

Loved it?

Hated it?

Thought it ended to fast?

I'LL REWRITE IT IF I GET A LOT OF PEOPLE SAYING THAT I NEED TO!!!!

PEACE OUT!!!! 3333


End file.
